hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Norway
Southern Norway is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power. He is the other brother of Norway other than Iceland. He represents 'The Southern Coast of Norway', Vest-Agder and Aust-Adger. He recieved the name Ace Bondevik Appearance He is 5'8 and weighs 149Ibs, has fair, light skin, pale sky-blue eyes and short-spiky pale-ish blond hair, like his big brother he has the same curl too. He wears blue checkered button up polo long sleeves, black skinny jeans, black buckle boots seen in WW2 and a black necktie. He is oftenly seen with a Moose he calls 'Sven' and a little Norwegian Lundehund named 'King'. Personality Just like his brother he can't express his emotions that well, but his more fun that Norway would ever be. He is more annoying than Denmark, but knows when to stop. Even though his annoying he is honest, a good listener, Loyal, motherly and fearless. The only thing he fears is the dark, he was traumatized when Norway left him in the middle of a forest all alone. Interest He loves fishing and playing with his pets, he is commonly know as 'Beast Boy' for he could tame any wild animal you could name. He is known too by his motherly figure every kid, he would offen take kids from streets and raise then as his own, everytime he sees an orphan it reminds him when Norway left him to fend for himself. He doesn't like seeing any child to alone. Relationships Norway Bondevik As a kid he loved Lukas way too much, but when Lukas left him all alone he couldn't accept it. He wen't into hiding only to be found by Lukas again, he hated Lukas for leaving him, he hated the fact that Lukas thought he was dead, he hated it when he treats him only like a friend. He doesn't know if he should forgive him or not. Iceland Steilsson From the start he knew he was his brother, but kep't quiet for all those years. He loves Iceland as much as Norway does, while in hiding he would always watch him from behind tree, building etc. He notes "How much Emil has grown from a child to a sort of a man." Denmark Kohler Denmark states that South is the 'Fun Version of Norway' even as loud-mouthed Matthias is South appreciates being with, also Denmark was the only one who believed that he was still alive when he went into hiding. He normally goes drinking with him on sunday nights along with Prussia and America. Fun Facts *As a child he acted lot like Norway, but as he grew he became more active and fun for he does'nt want to be mistaken for Norway. *He named his moose 'Sven' cause it has the same expression like Sweden does. *He pretends to act stupid so no much people would rely on him. *Like his big brother he can see mythical creatures too. *It is also stated that he is always seen with Fenrirhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fenrir aside from Sven and King. *Everytime he hears good news he would yell "Acing awesome!!" Other Forms Mochi!S.Norway Just like any other mochi his a white blob with a floating curl, he is often mistook for Mochi!Norway except for his smug smirk and pale sky-blue eyes. Not like other mochis when frightened or angered he won't bite, but run away. Drunk!S.Norway When drunk he would whine about Lukas leaving him and can finish up to 50 to 90 bottles. Denmark also stated that he cries on his shoulder while whinning. 2p!S.Norway 2p!S.Norway has short sandy blond hair, his eyes are violet and he wears a sailor suit like Norway's, but blood-stained. As a South's 2p he loves Norways so much he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He hates children and is not fun like his 1p. Chibi!S.Norway As a chibi he would always follow Lukas, whether on the battle field or going on raids, his like the tail of Norway. Norway also stated that when there was thunder he would grab his shirt tightly and would only calm down when he pats his back gently. Neko!S.Norway a.k.a SouthCat He is a dark grey short-haired Norwegian forest cat with a black stripe running down his back along with a 'S' sitting on it's left back-leg.